How it Ended
by DegrassiLoves
Summary: Ending their messy relationship on a bad note, Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy meet once more at a wedding years later. Clare, the hopeless romantic, is still pinning over her ex who broke her heart. Eli, one who hates commitment and what it represents, loves having a different girl for every day of the week. They're supposed to be over, but sometimes love can't be helped..


A/N: This is in alternate POVS, and they're in their early twenties. Also, super AU!

Summary:

Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy meet again at their friends wedding. Their relationship ended long ago in high school. Clare, a hopeless romantic, has gotten her heart broken by her ex, whilst Eli, someone who resents commitment and what it represents, enjoys having a different lady for everyday of the week. Sometimes, falling for an opposite can't be helped..

 ** _Hello lovelies! It sad to see the fan fictions for Eclare and Degrassi dwindling to a mere handful, but I love to write and I will continue until my passion for it ends. I have lost a bit of interest in Degrassi but not entirely._**

 ** _So, even if no one ever reads this, comments, reviews, favorites, I feel like I did my job as a passionate writer to share my stories._**

 ** _If you publish an amazing story but no one reads it, is it still an 'amazing' story?_**

 ** _I believe so._**

* * *

 _ **Eli**_

''I love you, you know?''

Eli stares at the ceiling blankly as his friend with benefits, Imogen Moreno, cuddles up against his naked chest whispering inaudible words into Eli's ear. Thus again, Imogen has crossed the blurred line between a casual relationship and a real one. Eli's not paying attention to her dire pleads to be with him, instead he is thinking of his planned day ahead.

''Are you listening to me?'' Imogen finally asks, after a moment of silence. Eli is shaken out of his thoughts and he sits up from the bed, leaning against the headboard. Imogen sits beside him, her brown doe eyes looking closely at his face. Imogen is beautiful, Eli believed, but a relationship with her was only a recipe for disaster. Thinking about it made his head spin. A relationship with any woman would end in her tears and his clothes thrown out of a window. Eli was not the dating type, he didn't like staying committed.

''Uh, yeah.'' He replies.

Imogen raises her eyebrow at him, ''so what did I say?'' She barks and he sits there still, looking up at the ceiling as if actually thinking long and hard. She groans in defeat and gets up, her naked body bending down to search for her clothes. ''I try so hard with you, Eli.'' She complains, slipping on her satin underwear in a haste. ''But you don't care.'' Eli leans his head back, staring at Imogen as she quickly dresses herself, her face contorted with anger and sadness. A pang of guilt hits Eli in the chest and he feels like he is about to say something but decides against it.

''Call me when you realize what's in front of you.'' She spits sourly and Eli frowns. Imogen walks out of his condo apartment, slamming the door behind her.

 _Oh well._ Eli thinks with a shrug. All he want's is a casual, no-strings-attached relationship with a lady who doesn't fall for him. He's well aware he's attractive with a great personality. _My skills in other places are impeccable._ Eli adds, smirking to himself. Why can't there be a woman who understands that commitment is a hell of a lot of work?

Using all his will, he gets up from his bed and slips on his boxers. Yawning, he saunters over to the kitchen to grab a cup of water. Imogen's little outburst causes Eli to sigh, because in all honesty, he did have fun with her. Out of every girl he um, _regularly sees,_ Imogen was the one he liked the most.

 _She did say to call her,_ Eli thinks in slight amusement. She wasn't gone, no. He was slightly relieved to know that.

RIINNGG.

Eli's phone rings on the countertop, shaking violently. Setting the cup down, he looks at the caller ID to find that it's Adam.

''Yo,'' Adam says the minute Eli picks up. ''You have to be at the church by five,'' Adam speaks hurriedly, as if he has no time. Eli groans in realization that Adam's wedding is today. Pigs are fly and his best-friend, his sidekick, his wingman since high school, is getting married. Eli had always believed Adam and him would never settle down, buy a suburban home and a minivan with twelve kids. It was a thought that made Eli shudder in horror.

''Dude, i'm getting married.'' Adam breathes, the realization hitting him.

''Do you want a closed-casket or..?'' Eli jokes and Adam's sigh causes him to laugh. Adam's bride to be, Fiona Coyne, was a _diva._ She was beautiful, long black locks, perfect smile. She had Adam on a tight leash, to say he was whipped would be an understatement. Eli knew Adam loved every second he spends with Fiona, and although he was happy for them, Eli just couldn't understand.

Being with one person for the rest of your life? No, thank you.

''Okay, ill be there soon.'' He mumbles and Adam sighs with relief. Only for Adam. ''Should I bring a plus-one?'' Adam previously mentioned to Eli that he would have liked for Eli to be his best man, but Fiona and Eli were not too fond of each other and Eli politely declined, for Adams sake. Luckily, Adam knew why and was not hurt, actually he was sort of relieved. The wedding needed to go as smoothly as possible. Plus, Adam's brother, Drew, was ecstatic for the spot.

''No need, '' Adam replies. ''Okay, bro I gotta go. See you soon.'' And with that he hung up.

Eli sighs as he drags himself to his bedroom, searching for his best suit.

 ** _Clare_**

''You can't wear white, Alli.''

Clare rolls her eyes at her best friend, who frowns as she throws the white silk dress behind her. Clare, already dressed in a navy blue ensemble, watches as Alli mumbles angrily in search of another dress. Clare's hair was pinned back in a curly up-do, small strands of curls falling down the sides of her face, complimenting her oval frame. Her makeup was at a minimum, with mascara and lipgloss. It's as if she hasn't been crying just the night before.

Jake Martin, the source of all her desperation and sadness. Longtime boyfriend of three years, she thought what they had was special, as cliche as it sounds. They rarely argued, and they were alike, sharing many qualities. Obviously, their perfect relationship was not enough because he brutally broke up with her for Katie Matlin, over text message.

''Hurry up, Alli.'' Clare groans. ''I actually wanna be there at the wedding, y'know.''

Now, Adam's invitation for his wedding was startling, due to the fact that Adam and Clare have not contacted since the summer before freshman year of college. Clare knew instantly this would be a good distractor from all things Jake Martin, and she was eerily curious to see the familiar faces that filled Degrassi when she attended. Adam Torres and Fiona Coyne? It was quite the surprise, due to their rocky relationship when they were in high school.

''Okay, I found something.'' Alli raises her arms to present a short, knee length purple dress and cream colored pumps. ''Not too shabby, eh?''

''Sure, sure.'' Clare says, partly distracted. She glances at her phone. 5:35. The wedding began promptly at 6. They're going to be late, of course. She winces at her lock screen picture of her and Jake. She's grinning, her cheeks flushed, while Jake plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek. She knew she should change it, but her heart never let her.

''Okay, so lets go.'' Alli says when she slips on the dress and shoes. She grabs her purse from her bed. ''I'll do my makeup in the car.''

Clare and Alli get there with minutes to spare due to Clare's willingness to drive a bit more recklessly then usual. Besides Alli's constant whining due to her shaky hand as she applied her makeup, the car ride was pleasantly smooth, even with the looming threat of crashing to a street sign.

They're both greeted by a large venue, the color scheme lilac and white. The hall was illuminated with soft lights, giving it a dark glow with purple undertones. Clare and Alli hastily take a seat near the back, where most of the seats were not occupied. Clare beams at Adam, who stands in the front with a suit, his usual beanie missing. _Adam without a beanie? Who knew?_ Clare thought and she looked around. Familiar and unfamiliar faces filled the room. She sees a smiling Drew standing near Adam, and Clare bites her lip at the memories she had with them. Being veep, hanging out in their secluded spot. Her, Adam and..

 _Eli._ Clare gasps at the thought. How could she forget about the one person who took up most of her life in high school? The love of her life?

 _At the time._ Clare thinks bitterly. She can't help but scan the crowd for the latter, but the many faces confuses her and she gives up.

As if on que, the cliched bridal music begins.

 ** _Eli_**

After the ceremony, came Eli's favorite part: _food._ All of the guests commute to another part of the city for the wedding reception, which took place at the top floor of a hotel, with a large balcony overlooking the city. Eli wasn't surprised, the grandeur of the place was absolutely Fiona-esque.

He spots Adam in the immense crowd of blurry faces and saunters over to him, a grin on his face.

''Congrats, man.'' He said, slapping Adam on the back. Adam's cheeks are flushed, sweat beading down the side of his face. He's grinning, his happiness apparent. Adam ditched the jacket of his tux and a few of his buttons are open, and Eli can sense he's never been happier.

''Thanks,'' He smiles sheepishly and the music blares from behind him. Moving bodies push against them, and Eli puts a hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam's face suddenly grows serious.

''I um,'' Adam beginnings to say and Eli raises an eyebrow at his best friend.

''Spit it out, Adam.''

''Clare's here.'' Adam says quickly. ''I invited her.''

The mention of her name is enough for memories to come flooding back in a tidal wave, enough to make Eli's stomach turn. He hasn't seen her in _ages_ and honestly he feels as if it's better that way. Their breakup was messy, like their relationship. Eli was too 'needy' and Clare always wanted time for herself.

 _Stupid._ Eli mumbles.

''Sorry, what?'' Adam says, looking at Eli carefully.

''Nothing.'' Eli's replies darkly. His grip on Adam's shoulder tightens, before he releases. ''It's your wedding, doesn't bother me.''

''Well, I kind of put you guys in the same table.'' Adam slowly admits. It takes all of Eli's will not to strangle his best friend, the one who let him cry in his bedroom floor the night they broke up, the one who always prided himself in being the third wheel, why would he put them in the same table?

''I thought of it as a big Degrassi reunion.'' Adam mumbles, as if reading Eli's thoughts. ''Featuring the trio..'' He slowly adds and suddenly he feels sorry for Adam. He never asked how Adam felt, being torn between his two best friends. How he felt, as an outsider.

''I haven't spoken to Clare in years.'' Adam adds and Eli wants nothing to do but leave. This Clare talk is making him dizzy. ''I just missed it, I missed us.''

''Sorry to break it to you on your wedding night,'' Eli's patience is at it's minimum, but he restrains himself for the sake of the groom. ''There is no us. That was long gone the day we broke up.''

Adam frowns.

''It's just you and me.''

Somehow, those words weren't enough to stop the churning in his stomach.


End file.
